Prom Night
by Eli Winters
Summary: Inspirado en el episodio Prom Queen.


Prom Night

Escuchar su nombre en boca del director Figgins cuando anunciaba a la reina del Baile, era la gota que rebalso el vaso. No se suponía que todo fuera de esa manera. Primero la pelea con Blaine por el atuendo que iba a usar en el baile y ahora esto, la votación secreta para humillarlo. Kurt ya no lo soportaba más. Se suponía que el Baile era para divertirse, para recordarlo cuando la secundaria acabara. Pero en vez de eso todo el mundo se empeñaba en maltratarlo, y recordarle lo desdichado que había sido todo el año.

Kurt salió corriendo del gimnasio con lágrimas en los ojos, fue al estacionamiento y se encerró en su auto. Blaine que lo había seguido, se acerco al auto y le pidió que lo deje entrar, pero Kurt estaba tan dolido que sabía que no lo iba a convencer tan fácil.

Por eso había llevado su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una canción:

I`ve been alone, surrounded by darkness

I`ve seen how heartless the world can be

And i ve seen you crying, you felt like is hopeless

I`ll always do my best to make you see…

Baby you re not alone, cause you `re here with me

And nothing s ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know its true

It don´t matter what´ll come to be,

Our love is all we need to make it trough...

Kurt sonrió a medias y bajo la ventanilla del auto. Blaine seguía cantando:

Now i know it aint easy, but it aint hard trying

Every time i see you smiling and i feel you so close to me

And you tell me baby youre not alone, cause youre here with me

And nothing s ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know its true

It don´t matter what´ll come to be,

Our love is all we need to make it trough...

Ahora kurt abrió la puerta y lo invito a entrar al auto.

I still have trouble,

I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons, but i dont need ´em

All i need is to look in your eyes and i realize…

Baby i´m not alone cause you´re here with me

And nothing s ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know its true

It don´t matter what´ll come to be,

Our love is all we need to make it trough…

Cause youre here with me and nothing s ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know its true

Ohh Ohh, it dont matter what´ll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need…

To make it trough.

Para cuando Blaine termino de cantar, Kurt había dejado de llorar, y le dijo:

-No puedo enojarme con vos y menos si me cantas una canción. A parte tenias razón con lo de mi vestuario, no tendría que haberles dado un motivo para que me humillaran.

-no te culpes, no había manera de saber que habían organizado una votación secreta para elegirte reina del Baile.

- pero lo que más me molesta es haber vuelto a McKingley, pensando que habían cambiado y que me habían aceptado como soy. Nunca debí haber vuelto.

- Bueno, pero ahora estamos acá y podemos elegir que hacer.

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- bueno, puedes elegir salir corriendo y transferirte otra vez a Dalton o puedes enfrentarlos y demostrarles que hagan lo que hagan no pueden afectarte.

- Es por eso que te amo, siempre tienes la palabra justa.

- entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-vamos a ir ahí dentro y yo voy a tener mi baile de reina y mi corona.

Kurt subió al escenario con un nudo en estomago, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes que no esperaban verlo regresar.

El director Figgins le entrego la corona y le dejo el micrófono para que dijera unas palabras. Luego de un largo silencio donde todos estaban expectantes Kurt dijo:

-prepárate para morir de envidia Kate Middleton!

Al principio todos parecían un poco confundidos, pero de repente el gimnasio estallo en aplausos.

El director Figgins les anuncio que era hora del baile del rey y la reina. Karofsky que había sido elegido como rey no pudo con la presión de los ojos que lo miraban fijamente y abandono el gimnasio corriendo. Kurt se quedo parado en medio de la pista de baile sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Blaine se acerco a él y lo saco a bailar mientras sonaba Dancing Queen entonada por Mercedes y Santana.

Mientras bailaban abrasados Kurt le susurro a Blaine en el oído:

-Después de todo ¿las cosas no resultaron tan mal, no?

Blaine sonrió y lo abrazo.

Canción: "Not alone" de Darren Criss.


End file.
